The present disclosure relates generally to authenticating systems and methods.
Security packaging is an important component of product tracking and authenticating, as well as of anti-counterfeiting initiatives. Security packaging involves providing each package with a unique ID, in the form of, for example, a deterrent or mark. Some current identifying/authenticating techniques incorporate the analysis of a digital image of the unique ID. However, such techniques may be deleteriously impacted by the fact that the authentication systems used are configured for analysis of a single type of ID. Furthermore, such systems may not be designed for accommodating imprecise digital images. As such, a user would generally need pre-knowledge of the exact location of the unique ID on the package in order to transmit an image that includes the unique ID to be analyzed. In an effort to assist the user in finding the unique ID, marks (e.g., fiducial marks) identifying suitable scan positions or identifying the location of the ID have been included on the package. Such static IDs and placement thereof may lead to undesirable, facile detection and reproduction of the mark(s) by potential counterfeiters.